Treman Air Force Base
Treman Air Force Base is a UNSC Air Force base located on Avalon Island near the border of Michelin County on Cyrus VII. It is operated by the United Nations Space Command as a training, development, and refueling operations base for armed forces of the Unified Earth Government. Facility Main Base The Airbase's main facility lies strategically on the surface of Avalon Island and provides a number of the base's services. This section of the facility is protected by an exterior wall located around the base. Among the buildings on the lower and main facility are the main barracks. These barracks are divided by gender and can hold several hundred troops. Located next to these barracks are the firing range and Pelican landing pads. In front of the landing pads is the command center of the base, used for a variety tasks. During different periods of the Human-Covenant War it was used as a meeting place for some of the UNSC's highest ranking officials. A large weapons armory is located in the middle of the gound base, next to the Wade Medical Facility that lies against the wall. Next to the medical center is a large fitness center used for training, medical rehabilitation, and entertainment. A Naval Intelligence outpost is also located on the main base, adjacent to the secondary armory. The cafeteria and recreationial hall as well as an assembly is located in between the barracks and small armory of the base. There are two main utility roads leading from the main base to the upper facility, located on the outer section of the base. The first road leads to a small rocky island on the main base's coast. Inside this island is a large vehicular bay used for transportation and storage. The second road leads off this island and towards the upper airbase. Upper Airbase The second part of Treman Airbase is the upper landing strip. It is located on an elevated Instacrete and Polycrete platform. A service elevator and emergency ladder lead up into the interior of the structure. Inside the building are several more barracks facilites and a backup command center. A large hanger bay for Longsword and Sabre starfighters is located in the lower interior of the facility. On the surface of the structure lies a runway strip for FAV-3B Skyhawk Fighters along with several landing pads for AV-14 Sparrowhawks and D-77 Pelican Dropships. Clark Station Clark Station is a small facility located several miles off of the two main islands. It is only accessible by utilizing aircraft to land on an airpad built on the landform's surface. A blast door is located in the side of the island and leads into a bunker inside of the hill. Located in here is a command center, extra barracks, a supply room, and a cafeteria. The station is designed for use in the event of an emergency and is unavailable for use for most servicemen. Transportation Due to the base's large size, their are numerous highway passes connecting the various facilities. located under ground these structures are several extremely large and complicated passage ways, leading to various underground locations across the base. Many pilots and vehicle crewmen will also provide transportation, via their dropships or vehicles. Operated Vehicles Due to it's rugged and diverse terrain, the use of various aircraft would be typically limited, but the construction of sturdy and strategically located platforms has allowed for the use of a variety of aerial vehicles. Many of the craft stationed at the base also serve aboard Naval Carriers and will typically refuel at the base due to it's close proximity to the fleet in orbit. Below are the craft operated: *D77H-TCI Pelican *AV-14 Sparrowhawk *''Sabre''-class Starship *FAV-3B Skyhawk *F709 Longsword Interceptor Geography The Air Force Base is located on the Eydis Islands, approximately two miles (3.2 kilometers) off the coast of Michelin County. These islands are quite small up to only several miles in length. Due to the nature of these landforms, much of the bases facility are located either underground or on platforms above the islands. The largest island, reffered to as Avalon, is the location of the main facility. The upper airbase is located on a platform constructed over Whitney Island and lies to the north of the main base. Several other islands also lay off the coast of Avalon, though many remain uncharted. Trivia *The author would like to thank fellow user Camp Froman for allowing the author to use several of his images from the Fort Carrilon article. Gallery File:Carrilon4.png|The upper landing strip. File:Treman3.jpg|AV-14 Sparrowhawks located on the upper facility. File:Treman5.jpg|One of the numerous vehicle facilities located under the base. Category:Military facilities of the United Nations Space Command